


Meet at the Fair

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fair, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: While sulking in the background with Alfred at a fair, Jason spots someone that gets his attention.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Bette Kane/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Meet at the Fair

While Gotham is well known for its night life, it's daytime happenings aren't with out merriment. Case in point, the Annual Gotham Street Fair. It was a colorful festive as these things tend to be and like Gotham's night time offerings, brings out the movers and shakers of the city. Bruce Wayne was a known donors of the fund that finances the fair, like many of the other public events of the city.

As such, those who he considered family were asked to attend. While Dick and Tim had not issue and Damian would at least pretend to resist to, in his view, to save face, it was Jason who simply did not want to go. It was Dick constantly badgering him and Barbara sweet talking him that made him throw his hands up and go. That said, he planned to stay in the background with Alfred while everyone enjoyed the fair.

“Master Jason” Alfred spoke “It would hardly be the worse thing in the world to enjoy the fair. It is quite a lovely day and there is much to occupy your time”. Jason, however, was having none of it “I have little patience for these fairs, even when I was younger. To me, this place was just a good way to score some decent food.”

“That was the past” Alfred said, trying to inject some light hearted optimism into Jason “You have come far from those days. There must be something here that could get your attention”.

Before Jason could counter, his attention was drawn across the street. There was a woman that caught his eye. She had golden blond hair, was about the same height as Stephanie, curves that were easy to she in the tight t-shirt and shorts and very pretty face. She looked like someone that would be more at home in the west coast as opposed to Gotham.

“See something you like, Master Jason?” Alfred asked, breaking Jason's gaze.

“Well, she isn't bad” Jason was trying to act tough and disinterested. Sadly for him, Alfred knew him too well “Your attempts at disinterest are quite weak, young sir”. At that, Jason figured that pretending was pointless “Ok, she's stunning. Not in a exotic dark way that Bertinelli is, but more of bright way or something”.

“Well, you are at least more civilized than most in regards to her” This was a surprise to Jason “Wait, you know her!?”

“Quite so. That is Master Bruce's cousin” Alfred explained.

“Wow, Kate looks a bit different than I remember” Alfred didn't know if Jason was kidding or was serious. Either way, he would give him the benefit of a doubt and humor him “Hardly Master Jason. That is Master Bruce's other cousin, Mary Elizabeth Kane or Bette as most call her”. Bette Kane. Jason remembered hearing about her. She had a mad crush on Dick (typical) and even patterned a superhero identity similar to his. 

“If you are interested, perhaps you should go and talk to her” Alfred suggested. Jason was less than sure “Nah. Rich girl like that wouldn't have time for a guy like me. Besides, I don't need to get shot down by another woman who is gaga over Grayson”.

“Now Master Jason, I'll have you know that Miss Bette is hardly the typical socialite that would look down on you” Alfred explain, a little hardness in his voice “Further more, she has long moved on from her schoolgirl crush on Master Dick. There is hardly any reason not to give it a chance”. Jason was about to protest, but he remembered who he was talking to and realized it was futile. 

Jason walk across the street, maneuvering around fair goers as he did. He stopped at a toss game, were Bette was failing to win.

“Dammit. These things have to be rigged” Bette said as she threw the last ball and fail to knock own the tower to bottles.

“It isn't rigged. There is just a trick” Jason said as he payed for a game himself. He failed with his first two tries. The third one, he took his time and made sure he hit the sweet spot, knocking the tower of bottles down. Jason allowed Bette to pick the prize: a large stuffed pony.

“Well thank you” Bette said, taking the pony under her arms “So, I take this was a obvious, yet pretty creative way to hit on me”? Guess she saw through him, Jason thought. Still, might as well get to the point of this “Guilty as charged. Besides, you're the only person in Gotham with a 'active night life' as it were that I haven't met”.

Those words took Bette by surprise. Who was this guy? How did he know? Bruce and Kate weren't ones to tell their secret to anyone and everyone else knew to be careful. This guy was clearly a local, so he wasn't some hero from out of town. Bette admitted she hadn't met everyone in the viginatte world of Gotham, so she tried to figure out who he was.

First, she thought of that Azrael guy. But from what she heard, he was kind of a odd duck. He couldn't be Batwing, since she did at least know who he was. He also wasn't the Signal since she has seem pictures of him to see that he didn't fit the profile. Then it hit her. Red Hood!

“Wait, you're Jason Todd, the Re...”Bette stopped herself before she could complete the sentence, remembering she was still in public. Bette never got to meet Jason when he was still Robin, her being in California most of the time, but she did hear about him and the thing with the Joker. Also, his return and issues with Batman. 

She also heard that he has, comparatively speaking, mellowed out a bit; being more of a, not hero as it were, but less of a jerk. At least Batman and the others were willing to associate with him. 

“Yes, I am Mr Todd, as it were” Jason answered “And you are Bette Kane”.

“Indeed, I am” Bette responded, indulging Jason's little eccentric behavior “So, I take it you didn't come over to flirt with me on random chance?” Jason answered that he didn't, explaining his previous discussion with Alfred. Bette found it amusing.

“Well Alfred was always kind of matchmaker. Still, not really looking for a date”.

“I'm not really either” Jason explained “But who can say no to Alfred when he really wants to push you”. That was certainly was true. The old butler could by quite stubborn when he wanted to.

“Still you did get me a prize, so I should reward you with something” Before Jason could protest, Bette walked over and kissed him on the cheek.“Well, thank you for that” Jason said. Bette proceeded to walk way, dragging her stuff animal behind her, before turning around.

“Say and not that you have yes, but there is a little shindig that my family's company is having next weekend. If you wish to, like, come with me, I would be kind of grateful”. Jason knew what she was referring to. Bruce was planning to go as presumably, many of Gotham's elite. He ask if he wanted to go, but Jason generally stayed away from such thing unless it was job related. Then again, he didn't go with beautiful women when he went. 

“Sure, might be a fun time”.

“Cool. And you can show me how that bottle trick works” Bette said.

“Of course. And I have so many other secrets to tell” Jason said, half flirting, half awkward. Bette didn't seem to care, saying how interesting that sounded before departing. 

Jason went back into the background, were Alfred was still standing, the butler clearly have been watching with great interest “So how did it go, Master Jason?”

Jason tried to put on a tough guy act “Well, she wanted me to go to something that her family's company is doing. I figured I go, it might be time killer”. Alfred wasn't fooled “Yes, I'm sure it will be such a nice distraction for you”. Jason smiled, amused at Alfred's clear sarcasm.

Then Jason had a thought “So, what do you think Bruce will think of this?” After thinking for a moment, Alfred began laughing, Jason joining him.


End file.
